World X - Ep4
Co mu tak śpieszno? - Pyta Sky - Martwi się - Odpowiada mu Max, podczas gdy Xandred wraz z Alice lecieli kawałek przed nimi - O ukochaną - Ale...- Sky nie może szybko znaleźć odpowiedniego słowa by wyrazić to co w głowie mu hula. - Tobie też wydaje się dziwne czemu tak bardzo zależy mu na jak najszybszej zmianie planety, mimo iż na tej nie brak bezpiecznych miejsc? - Domyśla się Max, gdyż i jemu zajmowało to głowę. - Tak, dokładnie - Przytakuje mu Sky. - Wcześniej mówił coś o złych przeczuciach... - Przypomina sobie Max - Ale myślę że bardziej pociąga go wizja gwarancji bezpieczeństwa, nawet pod ciężarem sztywnych zasad. - Sensownie - Przyznaje Sky - W sumie tutaj spokój to reczywiście nic trwałego, nieważne gdzie by osiąść. - Właśnie - Dopowiada Max, zamykając dyskusje tym samym. - Xandred... - Da się usłyszeć z ust Alice. - Co jest? - Xandred jak zawsze ciekaw o co może chodzić. - Chodzi o Sky - Kontynuuje Alice. - No? Co znim? - Pyta Xandred - Przeskrobał coś? - Nie ufam mu - Wyjaśnia Alice - Nie wydaje Ci się że jest coś sztucznego w jego zachowaniu? - Kwestia przyzwyczajenia - Uspokaja ją Murata - Taki już jest, odkąd go znam przynajmniej, sprawia pozory psychopatycznego mordercy, ale daleko mu do tego. - Skoro tak mówisz - Alice wydaje się być przekonana. - Nawet jeśli faktycznie by miał Ci zaszkodzić, to nie jest na tyle głupi by w ogóle spróbować - Xandred kontynuuje - Jest świadom że i ja i Max osobno jesteśmy od niego silniejsi oraz że nie przeszłoby mu to płazem. - Znalazłbyś go nawet na końcu świata? - Pyta Alice, już z dozą humoru - Ba, nawet gdyby uciekł jeszcze dalej i tak by go to nie ocaliło - Odpowiada Xandred, również humorystycznym akcentem. - Byle nas nie usłyszał - Mówi Alice, sięgając wzrokiem na lecących za nimi Sky oraz Maxa. - Spokojnie - Uspokaja Xandred - My jeszcze ich nie usłyszeliśmy, a przez ten czas na pewno o czymś już zdążyli podyskutować. - Racja, za bardzo panikuje - Stwierdziła Alice, z postanowieniem opanowania się. - Zrozumiałe - Mówi Xandred - Przeszłaś przez tyle złego, masz prawo. Alice tylko uśmiechnęła się, ciesząc się iż odnajduje zrozumienie u najbliższego, nie wymuszone w nawet najmniejszym stopniu. Niedługo potem wszyscy lecą już równym lotem, aczkolwiek szczędząc na słowach, co za tym idzie - Na zapasach, które jak na ten moment miały się znakomicie. Po upływie niespełna 2 godzin w zasięgu wzroku pojawia się otoczone potężnym murem Phoenix... - Waa, nie pieprzą się w tańcu - Przyznaje Max, nieukrywając zaskoczenia. - Nie dziwie im się - Udziela się Sky, wskazując kciukiem na zachód - Całkiem prężna sterta... - Kto mógł...- Alice momentalnie poczuła jak robi jej się nie dobrze. - Lądujmy - Rzecze Xandred - Szybkie oględziny dobrze zrobią. Max, zostań z Alice, dobra? - Understood(Z J.Angielskiego "przyjąłem") - Max nie oponuje względem wydanej ku niemu prośbie. - Zaraz wracamy - Dopowiedział Sky i wraz z Muratą zdecydowali się podlecieć bliżej, przez ten jeden moment korzystając z pełni szybkości jaką mogą osiągnąć. - Co jeśli to jeden z dwunastki, albo cała grupa? - Pyta Alice, na co Maxowi lekko rozszerzają się źrenice. - Biorąc pod uwagę fakt że media szlag trafił...- Max zaczyna myśleć - W każdym razie na pewno trzeba założyć że również postawili na wzmocnienie sie. - W sumie, ich ostatnimi ofiarami byli ludzie z wykroczeniami na koncie...- Przypomnina sobie Alice. - Wtedy - Wypowiada Max, czując jak drzą mu kolana, co na jego szczęście maskowały luźne spodnie, jeansy precyzując - Gdyby nie Ty to w życiu bym już sobie o nich chyba nie przypomniał... - Świeżaki - Stwierdza Sky po tym jak przyjrzał się z bliska paru ciałom, jeszcze dalekim od rozkładu - Nadal nie wiem co ma im dać ten mur... - Tak jakby byli pewni że ktokolwiek czy cokolwiek to zrobiło nie potrafi latać... - Xandred również zaczął główkować nad sprawą. - Stawiałbym na cokolwiek - Oznajmia Sky - Żaden człowiek nie dokonałby czegoś takiego, do tego na taką skalę...Chyba że kanibale? - Old school - Stwierdza Xandred, jednocześnie czując jak przechodzą po nim ciarki - Aczkolwiek prawda, tutaj spoczywa spokojna setka. - Spójrz, klatka piersiowa - Sky udało się coś zauważyć - Niezależnie od ilości, to coś uśmierca z dystansu. Jest jednak wariant gdzie problemu nie stanowi kanibalizm - Więc co w takim sensie? - Dopytuje Xandred. - Coś zbliżonego - Podpowiada Sky. - Możesz sprecyzować? - Prosi Xandred, chcąc zaoszczędzić na spędzonym w tym miejscu czasie. - Wiesz, każda walka zostawia coś po sobie, nie prawdaż? - Sky zadaje to pytanie w taki sposób by zarazem wskazać odpowiedź. - No tak, niezauważalne dla oka cząstki pozostałej energii - Przypomina sobie Xandred - Co to ma wspólnego z tym? - Poza treningiem jest jeszcze jeden sposób na wmocnienie się - Wyjaśnia Sky - Wchłanianie energii z pokonanego. - Co takiego? - Xandred aż poczuł ukucie w sercu - Myślałem że to tylko pic na wodę - Zdecydowana większość uważa tak samo - Sky kontynuuje wypowiedź - Dlatego byłeś przekonany o tym że to co najmniej nie ma logicznego prawa mieć miejsca. - Prawda, moce z jakimi się urodziliśmy już i tak ostro naginają wszelkie zasady realizmu, ale...-Xandred nie może pozbierać myśli - Rzucanie pieczęci na poległego? - Mhm - Przytakuje mu Sky - Na wskutek jej działania ciało zostaje pozbawione wszelkich organów. Zostaje tylko sama skóra i szkielet rzecz jasna. - Nieprzyjemnie - Stwierdza Xandred - Nic tu po nas, wracajmy. Im szybciej wejdziemy za mur tym lepiej. - Że co proszę? - Max nie może uwierzyć w to z czym zaznajomili go Xandred oraz Sky, stojąc już pod wejściem do miasta - To... - Straszne - Dopowiada Alice, chwytając Xandreda za rękę, na co ten w odpowiedzi przyciąga dziewczynę do siebie i ta ląduje w jego objęciach. - Do tego nie wiemy czy przeciwnik występuje w liczbie pojedynczej czy mnogiej - Wymienia Sky - W każdym razie, morduje z dystansu. Snajper. - To jak wielką moc zdołał zdobyć poprzez ten cały proceder to też niepewna kwestia - Dopowiada Xandred - Obgadamy to później, wejdźmy wpierw. - Nie wydaje się wam tam za cicho...? - Pyta Alice - Tak jakby tam nikogo nie było. - Bez jaj - Maxowi chyba już wystarczy absurdów na ten dzień - Może by tak sprawdzić, górą? - Ok - Słyszy w odpowiedzi, od każdego, w tym samym wręcz momencie. - Heh, dobra - Maxa nawet ów sytuacja rozbawiła, lecz teraz znajduje się już on nad grubym, kamiennym murem. - I co tam? - Dopytuje Xandred z dołu. - Chodźcie lepiej sami zobaczyć - Proponuje Max, czując iż jego światopogląd powoli przechodzi w stan ruiny. - Pusto - Zauważa Sky, słusznie zresztą - Dosłownie. - Puste pole - Max zaczyna się śmiać na głos - Ktoś tu musiał mieć zamiłowanie do sprzątania. - Powiedzmy - Stwierdza Sky, przypominając o jeszcze niedawno napotkanej stercie zwłok - Xandred... - Wiem - Murata czuł już co by za moment usłyszał - Robimy ekspresówke, dzisiaj. Mam nadzieje że lubicie biegać, tylko tak nie podamy się komukolwiek na tacy. - Mus to mus - Stwierdza Max, rozkładając bezładnie ramiona - Prosto, nie? - Upewnia się Max jeszcze zanim ruszyli. - Najprościej - Odpowiada mu Sky. - Gotowa? - Pyta Xandred, nikogo innego jak Alice - Gdyby co to wiesz, mogę Cię nieść. - Spokojnie, zapamiętam - Uspokaja go dziewczyna - Zamierzam jednak wytrwać do końca. - Słodko - Skomentował Sky, dając tym samym do zrozumienia że na słodkie rozmówki przyjdzie jeszcze czas - Pozwólcie że poprowadzę. Gdy zrobi się ciemno przejdziemy w lot. Zatem ruszyli, ponownie. Słońce mozolnie zachodziło, co pozwoliło na pokonanie ogromu kilometrów jak na obraną metodę. Moce które towarzyszą każdej jednej jednostce począwszy od dnia narodzin szczęśliwie mają też swój czynny udział w wzmocnionej odporności ciała, jak i osiągów podczas dowolnej aktywności fizycznej. Gdyby przybliżyć sobie tempo jakim obecnie się poruszali, to byłoby to 30km/h, co wbrew pozorom nie rzutowało źle na to jak postrzegali oni obraz w trakcie biegu. Nie był on rozmyty, jak podczas jazdy samochodem. Wszystko było łatwe do dostrzeżenia tak jak podczas normalnego i znanego wszystkim sprintu. Musiało upłynąć jeszcze jednak pare kolejnych godzin nim postawili oni swe stopy na upragnionej drodze ekspresowej. Parę minut później wokół ów drogi nastał mrok, a na samej drodze uruchomiły się automatyczne lampy, oświetlając każdy cal drogi. - I to to mi sie podoba - Stwierdził zmęczony Max, czując się bezpieczniej dzięki światłom. - To teraz polatamy - Przypomina sobie Xandred, łapiąc głębokie w dechy i wydech - Droga nawet z góry będzie nas prowadzić jak za rękę. - Odsłonięci też mniej będziemy - Dodaje słusznie Sky. - Alice, jak tam? - Pyta Xandred - W porządku? - Największym - Uspokaja go dziewczyna, zaraz po tym wszyscy już znajdują sięw powietrzu, na wysokości paru metrów. - Tylko wam wydaje się że ta droga nie ma końca? - Pyta znudzony Max, po równej godzinie umiarkowanego jeśli chodzi o tempo lotu. - Może by tak przyśpieszyć? - Proponuje Alice - Przez cały ten czas nie zauważyliśmy nikogo ani niczego... - Nieznacznie ale możemy - Decyduje się Xandred - Co Ty na to, Sky? - Gdyby faktycznie ktoś miał się czaić wokół drogi to raczej by nam się pokazał - Stwierdza Sky - Nie ma logicznej potrzeby podążania za nami aż do naszego celu. - Chyba że nie czuje się na tyle silny by spróbować - Mówi Xandred - Jeśli jest słabszy to nawet i atak z odległości każde z nas mogłoby go z łatwością uniknąć czy sparować - Tym samym wskazałby swoją pozycje - Dodaje od siebie Max - Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja czuje się obserwowany, nie chodzi tu o was. - Czyli psychol - Stwierdza Xandred - Na tyle będący jeszcze przy zmysłach by rozróznić bezsensowne działanie od taktycznego. - Dobrze byłoby wiedzieć od jakiego poziomu tak właściwie zaczął - Mówi Alice - Wiecie, wzmacnianie sie. - Najpewniej pochodzi spoza ligi turniejowej - Stwierdza Sky - W każdym przeciwnym razie taka liczba ofiar powinna wynieść go ponad nas. Nie razem wziętych rzecz jasna. - Wystarczyłoby mu to na powolną eliminacje nas z dystansu - Dopowiada Xandred - Byle tak dalej. - Możliwe też że planuje atak dopiero na samym końcu - Sugeruje Max - Wie że ludziom zależy na tym by jak najszybciej tę drogę pokonać, pewnie liczy że natrafi na niejedną zmęczoną ofiarę. - Jeśli tak, to na nas się ten licznik zamknie - Dopowiada od siebie Sky - Jeśli faktycznie go napotkamy, to zaklepuję go. - Ok - Muracie i McRiverowi to pasuje. - Co tak nagle? - Zaskoczona Alice pyta wprost - Nie pamiętam żebyś wcześniej tak się rwał do walki - Granica została naruszona, gdzie kończy się i moja cierpliwość - Odpowiada jej Sky - Gdyby odjąć od nas Alice to działasz prawie że identycznie jak Xandred- Pomyślał Max, niczego jednak nie mówiac - Wiecie co, przyśpieszmy - Postanawia Sky - Upewnił już nas wystarczająco w tym że w grupie nic nam nie grozi z jego strony. Tylko zwartym szykiem. - Czekaj - Wtrąca Xandred - Ktoś wyleciał nam naprzeciw. - On? - Pyta Alice, nieukrywając niepokoju - Chyba za długo kazaliśmy mu czekać. - Najpewniej - Stwierdza Max - Przygotujmy sie, zaczekajmy tutaj na tego dzbana, - Więc to ty, tak? - Pyta Xandred, gdy przed nimi pojawił się sprawca całego napotkanego nie tak dawno zła. - Kimże bym był gdybym zaprzeczył - Odpowiada im nowo przybyły. - Nikim gorszym aniżeli teraz - Kontruje go Alice. - Proszę, proszę. Wygadaną macie koleżanke - Wypowiada się tajemnicza(jeszcze) persona. - To wszystko co na jej temat zdążysz powiedzieć - Ostrzega go Max. - Czemuż to? - Pyta Pan Zagadka. - Dlatego iż drogi kolego będziesz zajęty tańcem, ze mną - Uświadamia go Sky. - Chcesz iść na pierwszy ogień? - Ze strony Tajemniczego pada pytanie iście retoryczne. - Przenieśmy się kawałek stąd - Proponuje Sky - Nikt nie będzie przeszkadzał. - Pysznie - Tajemniczemu to pasuje. Obaj oddalili się na odległość 500 metrów. - Da rade? - Pyta Alice, gdy tamci oddalili się już na odpowiedni dystans - Wokół jest przecież ciemno. - Powinien - Odpowiada Xandred, siadając na nawierzchni oświetlonej w każdym calu ekspresówki - W walce nie ma potrzeby polegania tylko na tym co widzą oczy. W tym akurat jest dobry. - Nie uważacie nadal że typek jest troche za pewny siebie? - Zwraca się Max - Wie że gdybyśmy zaatakowali go chociażby we 2 osoby to byłby bez jakichkolwiek szans. - Coś ukrywa? - Dopytuje Alice. - Niewykluczone - Stwierdza Xandred, powracając do pozycji stojącej - Podejdę nieco bliżej, dobrze będzie być w pogotowiu w razie najgorszego. - Tylko uważaj - Przestrzega go Alice - I vice versa - Xandred odpowiada, po czym nabiera krótkiego rozbiegu i wykonuje susa w otchłań nocy. - Imponująca orientacja w tym co się wokół Ciebie dzieje, kolego - Przemawia Niezidentyfikowany, kiedy Sky paruje raz za razem padające z jego strony ciosy - Przyznam iż zakładałem że polegać będziesz jedynie na tym co oczy widzą. - Rozumiem że dajesz już z siebie co tylko możesz, co? - Pyta Sky, na moment nim wyprowadził cios, który trafił przeciwnika w brzuch, na tyle że temu zebrało się krwi w ustach. - Powiedzmy - Sky słyszy w odpowiedzi na moment przed tym jak zostaje powalony na ziemie. Z powodzeniem unikał jednak wyprowadzanych ciosów. Aż po paru nietrafionych uderzeniach z kolei Bezimienny chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu zaznaje uderzenia z przysłowiowej już "główki". Oszołomiony opada do tyłu, by szybko jednak powstać. - Nie jest taki niesamowity, nie tak jak by na to wskazywało wszystko co do tej pory napotkaliśmy - Stwierdza Alice, na tyle na ile może - Nawet ja nie miałabym z nim problemów. - Coś tu jednak nie gra - Wtrąca od siebie Max - Spójrzcie tylko jak bardzo jego moc spadła odkąd tylko zaczęli. - Też pewnie rozkminiają co z tym gościem nie tak... - Rzekł Xandred, sam do siebie, widząc debatujących za sobą towarzyszy, by za chwile przenieść wzrok na walczących, w ciemności. - Tak jakby...Celowo schodził jak najniżej, by potem... - O kurwa, nie! - Zawołał po czym jak najszybciej ruszył w kierunku Sky`a - Hmpf! Nudzisz, będzie trzeba skończyć z Twoją żałosną egzystencją - Stwierdza Sky, przechodząc do szarży w kierunku wcale nie tak na pozór wykończonego przeciwnika. Który pomimo nadchodzącej śmierci po prostu stoi w miejscu. - STÓJ! - Woła do niego Xandred, lecz jest już jednak za późno. - Śmieć, żałosny... - Wypowiada Pan Tajemnica, kiedy to Sky martwy pada bezwładnie tuż obok niego - Technika ostrza, zawsze przydatna, nie sądzisz? - Nie...! - Alice aż przykucnęła z powodu odczuwanego szoku. Max jednak zaś nieustannie stoi niewzruszony, patrząc skupiony przed siebie. - Przechytrzyłeś go, trzeba Ci to przyznać... - Xandred zwraca się już teraz do Pana Zagadki - Ale teraz już wiem czego się z Twojej strony wystrzegać. Jego mocy też sobie nie przywłaszczysz. - Cholera, wpadłem jak śliwka w jebany kompot... - Przeszło przez myśl Tajemniczemu nim przemówił - Domyślam się iż nie dopuszczasz myśli o tym by załatwić to polubownie? - Zapewniam Cię - Przemawia spokojnie Xandred, dając tamtemu chwilowy przebłysk nadziei, chwilowy - Czeka Cię śmierć daleka od tej na jaką zasługujesz... - Kusząco, nie ukrywam - Odpowiada mu Zagadkowy Pan, intensywnie myśląc o tym jakby tu uciec - Znam takich jak Ty, doskonale... - Że co proszę? - Pyta Xandred. - Sprawiedliwi, ale w zemście gotowi złamać wszelkie zasady byle tylko osiągnąć co zamierzone - Pada odpowiedź - Nie jest tak? - Kto tak nie robi - Stwierdza Xandred, robiąc wszystko by nie musieć przyznać mu 100 procentowej racji. - Heh, cwaniak - Pada komplement, Murata jednak tylko zimno go przyjmuje - A co jeśli powiem Ci że też mam za co walczyć? Że nie jesteście jedynymi? - Czego oczekujesz? Empatii kolegi po fachu czy co? - Pyta Xandred, powstrzymując śmiech - Poza tym przed chwilą i tak się skreśliłeś. - To on chciał walczyć - Odpowiada stanowczo Pan Zagadka - A Ty, ten silniejszy, pozwoliłeś mu na to. - Zaklepał Cię na długo wcześniej - Kontruje Xandred - Poza tym jesteś słabym, nędznym gównem, masz niestety jednak czym zaskoczyć. - Słabym...W porównaniu z wami to może i jest słuszne stwierdzenie... - Pana Zagadkę wyraźnie zabolało to co usłyszał. - Xandred...? - Alice zwraca się do Maxa. - Nie walczą, jeszcze - Wyjaśnia jej Max - O co chodzi tak w ogóle? - Wiesz ile razy Xandred już zabił, prawda? - Pyta go Alice. - No...Troche - Odpowiada Max - I co z tym? - Boję się, że jeśli teraz znowu zabije...To wpłynie jakoś na niego... - Tłumaczy się Alice - Źle... - Nic nie poradzimy - Stwierdza bezradnie Max - Musimy liczyć że ma mocną psychikę. - Może...Mógłbyś się wtrącić? - Prosi go Alice. - Co, jak niby? - Pyta zaskoczony Max. - Chcę byś to Ty zadał tamtemu ostatni cios - Odpowiada mu Alice - Z dystansu. Jeszcze nim zaczną walczyć. - O mnie to się już nie martwisz, co nie? - Zapytał Max, żartobliwie udając zazdrość - Dobra, zrobię to. - Możliwe że posiadamy pare wspólnych cech...- Przyznaje Xandred, po tym jak usłyszał wyczerpujący wywód od Zagadki. Więcej w tej wymianie zdań nie zostało już wypowiedziane. Pocisk wystrzelony przez Maxa spełnia swą rolę. Seryjny morderca pada bezwładnie trupem. -Oh, rozmownie - Stwierdził Xandred, kierując wzrok na leżącego - Chyba nic tu po mnie. - Dzięki... - Rzecze Alice do Maxa, nim jeszcze Xandred zdążył wrócić - Jestem Ci wdzięczna - Spoko - Max daje przez to do zrozumienia iż nie zamierza ściągać z niej kiedykolwiek jakiegokolwiek długu - Pierwszy kill na koncie, przynajmniej. - Zaswędziały rączki, co? - Pyta Xandred gdy już udało mu się dotrzeć. - Nagły świerzb, rozumiesz - Tłumaczy się Max - Tak, tak - Przytakuje mu Murata - Sky potrzebowałby pochówku... - Tutaj? - Pyta Alice, nie wierząc w co słyszy. - Wskaż lepsze miejsce - Proponuje Max - Szkoda tylko że nie wiemy czy po śmierci chciał zostać pochowany czy spalony. - Pochowamy go tradycyjną metodą - Postanawia Xandred - Max, mógłbyś? - Pewnie - Odpowiada Max - Się porobiło... - Xandred ciężko westchnął. Max w tym czasie kawałek dalej wzniósł się w powietrze by poprzez odpowiednio wyważony pocisk energetyczny poczynić dziurę w ziemi. - Niestety...- Dopowiada Alice. - Chodźmy... - Rzecze Xandred, po chwili ciszy obejmując ją w pasie, by razem mogli dojść do miejsca gdzie spoczywa pochowany już Sky. - Też sobie pore wybrałeś... - Rzekł Max, nie ukrywając złości - Teraz to i tak nic już nie da - Uspokaja go Xandred,w którego to Alice stała wtulona, Powoli zaczynało już świtać. - Parę minut ciszy i spadamy. Pewny jestem że tego by akurat teraz chciał. - Witaj Stolico - Rzecze Max, kiedy to w godzinach popołódniowych nasi przyjaciele stoją tuż przed wysoką na 3 metry zmechanizowaną bramą - Tutaj to chociaż życiem tętni na całego - Stwierdza Alice. - Prawda - Dodaje od siebie Xandred - Juź tu, za murem słychać wszystko tak jakbyśmy już byli wewnątrz. - Mają nawet dzwonek, no patrzcie! - Pochwalił Max - Dryńdnijmy - A cichy jakiś - Rzekł zawiedziony Xandred zaraz po tym jak Max zadzwonił - Liczyłem że zaryczy jak na tankowcu. - Jak już informować o nowo przybyłych to na całego? - Pyta rozbawiona Alice - No a co - Odpowiada jej Xandred, symulując powagę. - Patrzcie, otwiera się - Max wskazał na wolno otwierającą się brame, wydającą charakterystyczny mechaniczny pogłos. - Hoho, delegacja - Zauważa Xandred, na widok zbliżającego się do nich nieco powolnym krokiem komitetu powitalnego, złożonego z 3 osób. Z czego jedna dzierżyła w ręku jakiś przedmiot, płaski. - Witajcie - Przemawia na oko 40 letnia Kobieta - Nazywam się Alexandra. - My to....- Xandred miał zamiar zacząć lecz Alexandra mu przeszkodziła. - Spokojnie, wiemy kim jesteście - Udziela się Alexandra, na ten moment nieproszona - Towarzysząca wam dziewczyna to jak się nie mylę Twoja partnerka, nie tak? - Dokładnie tak - Utwierdza ją Max. - Rozumiem że chcielibyście się tu osiedlić? - Pyta Alexandra, będąc przekonana o swej racji. - Tak, chwilowo przynajmniej - Odpowiada jej Xandred. - A nie było was przypadkiem troje? - Dopytuje Alexandra, zauważając brak zgodności. - Widzi Pani... - Udziela się Max - "Było" to jest na ten moment jedyne dobre stwierdzenie. - Oh, rozumiem - Alexandra przejęła się, pierwszy i ostatni raz w tej konwersacji - Przepraszam za ten brak taktu z mojej strony. Mogłam się domyślić. Z pewnością znajdziemy coś dla was. - No to faktycznie znalazła - Max rzecze z podziwem zaraz po tym jak zostaną wprowadzeni do nowego lokum - Ja bym mógł się stąd już nie ruszać. - Może faktycznie byłoby dobrze troche zwolnić...-Zastanawia się Xandred - Poza tym bez potrzebnych informacji tak sie nie ruszymy w żadne sensowne miejsce. - A tutaj nie dość że 5 gwiazdek, to ze wzgląd na Waszą pozycje mamy to wszystko na sponsorowanym! - Podkreśla Alice, zachwycając się łazienką - Nie będziecie źli jak zajmę ją na troche? - Pewnie - Odpowiadają jej obaj. - Odnośnie tego co powiedziała, boje się że w tym może być haczyk - Przemawia Xandred. - Możliwe - Odpowiada Max - Ale w obecnym stanie może co najwyżej chcieć nas wykorzystać dla zyskania w oczach. - Najlepiej żeby w ogóle nie oczekiwała niczego - Stwierdza Xandred - Najbezpieczniej jest pozostać szarą, niewychylającą się myszą. - Heh, dziwnie się jednak mówi o tym, po tym wszystkim zwłaszcza - Rzecze Max, nawiązując do wszystkich turniejów z wcześniej. - Telewizor za to łatwiej przeskoczyć aniżeli obejść - Zauważa Xandred, nie kryjąc podziwu - Szkoda tylko że Sky się wykruszył. Od tej technologii tu wszechobecnej wpadłby w esktazę. -Haha, prawda - Zgadza się Max - Żył mądrze, zginął jednak naiwnie...Był nadto pewny tego że tamten do końca będzie tańczył dokładnie tak jak mu zagra. - Nie ma ludzi nieomylnych - Podsumowuje Xandred. - Poza tym to jak się czujesz? - Pyta Max. - W sensie? - Pyta skołowany Xandred. - Wiesz, do tej pory musiałeś już zabić multum razy - Wyjaśnia Max - Jak się z tym czujesz? - Traktuje to jako zło konieczne - Odpowiada Xandred - A Ty jak tam, w końcu to był Twój pierwszy raz, co nie? - Nie takie złe jak to opisują - Stwierdza Max - Chociaż to też raczej od sprzyjajacych wtedy okoliczności zależy. - Raczej - Zgadza się Xandred. Musiała upłynąć jeszcze równa godzina nim Alice opuściła łazienkę. Trudno jej się zresztą dziwić, po takiej podróży kąpiel w gorącej wodzie byłaby z pewnością wybawieniem dla niejednych. Do tego wszystkiego trzeba nadmienić iż wanny posiadają "zdolność" do podtrzymywania ciepła nalanej wody. Przez co nie ma potrzeby zamartwiać się o spadek jej temperatury. Dodatkowo w przypadku Alice wanna okazała się być na tyle długa iż mogła ona sobie pozwolić na pełne rozprostowanie zmęczonych nóg, które to mimo wszystko domagały się później masażu, czym już o odpowiedniej porze wzorowo zajął się nie kto inny jak Xandred. Zaangażowanie jakie w to poświęcił sprawiło iż wszelkie "niedobitki" bólu przeszły w niebyt, a Alice ostatecznie zakończyła dzień uszczęśliwiona. Muraty oczywiście nie minęła nagroda, nie tylko za masaż. Max zaś postanowił zrekompensować sobie fakt iż jemu jako ostatniemu przyszło się zrelaksować. Gdy udał się do swego pokoju Xandred z Alice już pogrążeni byli w głębokim śnie. Wypada też wspomnieć iż łóżka odznaczały się niesamowitą klasą. Nawet podczas największych harców nie dało się odczuć niczego poza miękkością materacu. Do tego każdy z pokoi sypialnych cieszył się pakietem wyciszającym, przez co zakochana para nie musiała obawiać się o to co ewentualnie mogło przejść Maxowi przez potok myśli, a był on teraz...Praktycznie znikomy, na całe szczęście. Wiedział iż mają prosty(w teorii przynajmniej) do osiągnięcia cel, czyli też nie pozostawało nic innego jak tylko przez cały czas trzymać się założeń sprzed rozpoczęcia wyprawy. Śmierć Sky`a poruszyła nim, tego faktu nie mógł zanegować. Aczkolwiek było to krótkotrwałe, na co też przełożył się fakt tego że Xandred, ku myśli "wszystko byle Alice była szczęśliwa" trzymał się możliwie jak najdalej od tego nieszczęśliwego tematu, przynajmniej wtedy kiedy tuż obok towarzyszyła mu Ona. W podobny sposób upłynęło kolejne pare miesięcy, podczas to których nie udało się pozyskać żadnych pewnych informacji. Wszystko co obiło się o uszy było domniemaniem, rzadziej marzeniem o dostaniu się tam. Rzadziej, gdyż warunki w samej stolicy były na tyle dobre iż z czasem w zakres rozważań dostała się też i opcja pozostania tutaj. Pewnego jednak dnia w końcu światełko w niemalże porzuconym tunelu zabłysnęło ponownie... - Hej, słuchajta! - Max wpadł do mieszkania jak oparzony - Napadli Cię podczas przechadzki? - Zgaduje Xandred. - Lepiej - Odpowiada mu podekscytowany Max. - Hm? - Dopytuje Alice - Mam wszystko czego nam trzeba - Odpowiedział im, stukając się dwoma palcami w czubek głowy. - Mów nam więcej - Przemawia Xandred. - Tunel - Rzecze Max - Ponownie? - Pyta Alice, symulując zawód. - Nie taki - Odpowiada jej Max - Międzyplanetarny. - To coś nowego chyba, nie? - Zgaduje Xandred - Mało możliwe by nikt wcześniej nie podjął tematu na taką skale... - W każdym razie transfery odbywają się incognito - Tłumaczy dalej Max - Przez dłuższy czas ów tunel ma być niezauważalny dla ludzkiego oka. - Trąci mi to ograniczoną liczbą miejsc - Przejął się Xandred - Jeśli zaczynają o tym plotkować to za chwile ludzi zleci się tam na pęczki. - To co, pakujemy się? - Pyta Alice, przerywając trwającą pare sekund ciszę - Wiemy dokąd iść? - Daleko - Odpowiada jej Max - Do Galaxy - Tam? - Pyta zaskoczony Xandred - Taktycznie. Czyli ktoś przeprowadza transferu w tajemnicy przed władzą. - Będziemy musieli lecieć jak na złamanie karku - Stwierdza Alice - Kto wie czy poza nami nie wyruszy tam ktoś jeszcze. Po chwili jednak milczenia... - A co gdyby jednak zostać? - Rzecze Max - Przez cały ten czas było tu bezpiecznie jak pod kloszem... - To fakt, niezaprzeczalny - Przyznaje Alice - Ale...Nie myślisz że wtedy to będzie tak jakbyśmy wystąpili przeciw Sky`owi? - Jego już nie ma - Kontruje zimno Max - Nie dla mnie te bajeczki że ktokolwiek miałby spoglądać na nas zza światów. Możemy podzielić jego los, szybciej lub później. - Cóż...- Rzekł zakłopotany Xandred, gdy wyczekujący wzrok obojgu spoczął teraz na nim - Zaczekajmy jeszcze tydzień lub dwa, dodatkowo można by się przez ten czas przygotować, pasuje? - Dobra - Maxowi nie oponuje - Optymalnie - Stwierdza Alice, usadawiając się Xandredowi na kolano. - C-Co sie dzieje? - Pyta przestraszona Alice - Mur... - Rzecze Max - Ktoś sie tu przebija! - Kiepsko - Stwierdza Xandred - Mało kto z miejscowych posiada predyspozycje by sklepać kogokolwiek... - Zawijamy? - Proponuje Max - Spieprzamy - Poprawia go Xandred - Zostawimy tych wszystkich ludzi, tak po prostu? - Upewnia się Alice - My albo oni - Wyjaśnia Xandred - Na półmetku z zasady nie trudno o nieszczęście - Dobra, "My" brzmi przekonująco - Stwierdza Alice - Lepiej nie zwlekajmy za długo - Przestrzega Max, kiedy to za oknem już eksplozje rozpychają się niemalże łokciami - Zdjeli całą straż jak by byli...Częściami ich garderoby. - Trafne - Przyznaje Xandred - Idziemy! - Idziecie? - Da się usłyszeć kpiący głos, nim w obrazie okna ukazuje się znajomy widok - A to ciekawe... - Ben? Kopę lat! - Rzecze ku niemu Max - Dostałeś kosza i stwierdziłeś że będziesz niegrzeczny? - Nie, skądże - Zaprzecza Ben - Zoe też tutaj jest, między nami wszystko w najlepszym porządku - Znacie się? - Pyta skołowana Alice - Taak - Odpowiada jej Xandred - Poznaliśmy się jeszcze w Ksandrosie, pomogliśmy im kiedy uciekali przed paroma leszczami, na troche zanim wyruszyłem Cię szukać. - Prawda - Przytakuje Ben - Kolega był dobitnie przybity brakiem Twej persony przy sobie. Przyznać muszę w tajemnicy przed mą partnerką iż nie dziwię mu się że stracił głowę aż w takim stopniu. - Niezły Agent z ciebie - Stwierdza Alice, z pogardą w głosie - Zgaduje że nie jesteś tu by spłacić swój dług względem nich? - Zastanawiam się - Przyznaje Ben - Nie sądziłem wcześniej że was tu spotkam. - A jakiż to masz cel, na ten moment? - Pyta Xandred - Sądząc po tym co dzieje się z otoczeniem nie jesteś tu tylko żeby powspominać. - Cóż, prawda - Przyznaje Ben - Byłbym głupcem jednak gdybym zaatakował was tak po prostu. - Więc...? - Dopytuje Max, dając do zrozumienia że kończy mu się cierpliwość - Mogę udać że niczego nie napotkałem - Proponuje Ben. - Tak po prostu? - Pyta Alice, niedowierzając mu - Hmph, nieźle - Wtrąca się Xandred - Wiesz że samemu jesteś w beznadziejnej sytuacji. Gdybyśmy łyknęli to co proponujesz z pewnością wróciłbyś później z wsparciem. - A co jeśli naprawdę mam w zamyślę spłatę długu? - Odparł Ben - Działasz za pieniądze, nie? - Pyta retorycznie Xandred - Podejrzewam że macie odpłatne za liczbę trupów. Swoją drogą szkoda że tak skończyłeś. - Mówisz tak, a gdyby przyszło co do czego sam nie postąpiłbyś inaczej - Broni się Ben - Widzę że nie musze Cię uświadamiać jak to jest kiedy dobro innej osoby jest dla Ciebie ponad wszystko - Mogliście zdezerterować - Rzecze Max. - I się narazić? - Pyta Ben, retorycznie - Nie posiadam na tyle siły byśmy mogli spróbować nie mając gwarancji. - Teraz kolego narażasz Zoe na utrate partnera - Przestrzega go Xandred - Martwy punkt - Stwierdza Max - Dowodzi wami chociaż ktoś tego godny czy jakiś pospolity dresiul? - Można przymknąć oko - Odpowiada Ben, niechętnie - Zatem co teraz? - Wtrąca się Alice - Opcja konsensusu chyba nieosiągalna - Stwierdza Max, rozkładając ręce. - Nie całkiem - Udziela się Xandred - Możecie nawiać z nami - Dobre...- Przyznaje Ben - A dokąd to zmierzacie? - Daruj ale na ten moment nie możemy Ci powiedzieć - Udziela się Max - Dopiero jak się upewnimy co do was... - Wszystko na temat - Podsumował Xandred - Dobra - Ben nie miał nawet czego zakwestionować - Będe niby przeszukiwał okolicę a wy stąd wypad - Wyskoczymy oknem, potem prosto na północ - Objaśnia Max - Po oddaleniu się wystarczająco zwolnimy z tempa, śmiało nas dogonicie - Ok, lećcie już - Popędza Ben - Potem wam wyjaśnię, tyle ile sie da Tak jak przyjęli tak zatem poczynili. Po niespełna kwadransie Xandredowi z ekipą udaje wydostać się poza mury płonącego miasta. Zoe przez ten czas spotkała się z Benem, ten niezwłocznie wtajemniczył ją w jego obecny plan. Szybkim susem ruszyła w stronę przemieszczających się już sojuszników, zachowując zarazem swoją moc na poziomie 0, co uniemożliwiło zauważenie jej, oraz faktu iż przemieszcza się w nie do końca pożądaną przez ich przywódcę stronę świata. Ben oczywiście biegł tuż za nią, zrównali się dopiero poza murami, czy może tego co z nich pozostało. - Jesteś pewien? - Zapytuje Zoe. - Hm? - Ben w pierwszej chwili nie zgadł o co chodzi partnerce. - Co do nich - Dopowiada dziewczyna - Wiesz, sporo się wydarzyło, czasu też minęło... - Pomogli nam wtedy, to myślę że teraz też nie pokażą nam fakasa(Tj. środkowy palec) - Stwierdza Ben - Zrobiliby by to od razu w przeciwnym razie, tak myślę. - Obyś się nie mylił... - Dopowiada Zoe - O, chyba ich widzę! - Rzecze Ben - Witam ponownie - Przemawia Max, kiedy to Ben i Zoe stają tuż przed nimi. - Czekaliście - Stwierdziła Zoe, nie kryjąc zaskoczenia - Przecież... - Spokojna uczesana - Uspokaja Xandred - Na otwartej przestrzeni mielibyśmy nie małe szanse na ubicie tamtej reszty parchołków. - Gdzie zatem teraz? - Pyta Ben, nie kryjąc zmęczenia po wyczerpującym biegu. - Galaxy - Odpowiada Xandred. - Co? Czemu tam? - Dopytuje Ben - Bieda tam piszczy tak że nawet nie było brane pod uwage przy planowaniu listy najazdów. - Hehe - Alice zaśmiała sie tylko - Opuszczamy tę przegraną planetę - Rozumiem... - Rzecze Zoe - Ale co to ma miejsce ma mieć z tym wspólnego...? - Tam odbywają się "transfery" - Objaśnia Max - Wszystko odbywa sie incognito, możliwe w jak największej tajemnicy przed wyższymi sferami, oraz psycholami - Tunele w skrócie, niezauważalne dla ludzkiego oka - Dopowiada Xandred - Nie wiem tylko jak to jest z tym poza orbitą. Podróż w kopułach. - I to wszystko jest pozarządowe? - Zoe niedowierza - Od jak dawna ład i porządek to temat tabu? - Pyta retorycznie Max - Wystarczyło zebrać odpowiednio inteligentne osoby, skołować co potrzebne i eureka. Nawet jeśli w koszta wchodziło ludzkie życie, nieważna ilość. - Ale...Co z drugą stroną? - Pyta Ben - Przy budowie tego musiał mieć miejsce współudział kogoś stamtąd, tej drugiej planety. - Tak też i najpewniej było - Stwierdza Xandred - Ludzie może i cofają się do czasów pierwotnych kierując się co raz częściej instynktem aniżeli rozumem czy sercem, ale komunikacja cały czas pozostaje i ma się dobrze. Ktokolwiek stworzył tamto cacko do którego zmierzamy najpewniej dogadał się z drugą stroną, o co najmniej podobnym światopoglądzie, potem wystarczyło tylko że "łącznik" zebrał ludzi chętnych pomóc. - Ile zatem nas tam dzieli? - Pyta Zoe - W najgorszym razie doba - Szacuje Max - Lotu - To nieźle - Rzecze zaszokowany Ben. - Kierunek przynajmniej pewny - Pociesza Alice - Prawda, co do tego akurat nie ma cienia wątpliwości - Dopowiada Xandred. - W każdym razie lepiej będzie jeśli teraz...- Chciał powiedzieć Max, aczkolwiek przeszkodziła mu w tym duet męskich postaci, który pojawił się przed nimi poprzez technikę teleportacji - Jeśli teraz oszczędzicie nam roboty i sami sie sprzątniecie - Mówi Star, z pozoru lider - Ben, liczyłem że masz więcej oleju w głowie. - Wszystko się zgadza - Wtrąca się Xandred - Przybyliście tutaj w dwie osoby i czego chcecie niby dokonać? Pokonać nas? Z nami mają o wiele pewniejszą przyszłosć niż z wami. Aczkolwiek przyznać wam musze iż szanuje za dopracowaną technikę teleportacji. - Zdaje się że dawno nie zaznałeś żadnej pokory, prawda? - Powiada Ren, niższy od swojego kolegi Stara - Przejdźcie lepiej do rzeczy - Udziela się Alice - Po co marnować czas - Tak jak mówi - Popiera Xandred - Oddacie nam tą dwójkę po dobroci, albo ruszą na was wszyscy, dosłownie - Odpowiada Star, stanowczo. - Groźnie - Stwierdza Max, pogardliwie rzecz jasna - Po co wam Oni tak właściwie? - Zapytuje Xandred - Bez obrazy dla nich oczywiście, ale nie stanowią żadnego przesteru potęgi, który miałby wam zagwarantować nie wiadomo co - Powiedzmy, że stawiamy na ilość - Odpowiada Ren - A wy wyjęliście 2 puzzle z całej układanki. - Xandred, odpuść... - Rzecze Ben, z głową spuszczoną ku ziemi - Tak będzie lepiej - Dopowiada Zoe - Macie więcej do stracenia... - Pierdolenie o Chopinie - Rzecze Max, z nie małą dozą vervy w głosie - Xandred? - Taaa! - Murata również doszedł do tego samego - Alice, ruszajcie dalej - Ale...! - Wydukuje z siebie Alice, pokonujac uczucie szoku który właśnie ją spiorunował - Damy radę - Rzecze do niej Xandred - Zaufaj. - Ufam... - Mówi Alice, przytulając się do Xandreda - Nie waż mi się tu zginąć - W życiu nigdy - Zapewnia ją Murata - Ruszajcie. - Xandred... - Da się jeszcze usłyszeć głos Bena na odchodnym. - Tak? - Pyta Xandred - Dzięki - Rzecze Ben, niedługo potem za sprawą lotu znikają z pola widzenia - Chore pojeby... - Stwierdził Star z pogardą - Na prawdę myślicie że macie szanse? - Zginą, niezależnie od tego kim są - Dopowiada Ren - Mamy 2 vs 2 - Podsumowuje Max - Jesteście pewni że nie chce nikogo do pomocy...? - Haha! - Xandred tylko się zaśmiał. - DOŚĆ TEGO, WY ZDEMORALIZOWANE KURWIE! - Starowi skończyła się cierpliwość - Prawie poczułem się urażony... - Przyznał Xandred, unikając ataku, w między czasie Max już "tańczył" z Renem. CDN...